


Home is Whenever I'm With You

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Birthdays, Drunk Chloe, Drunk Lois, F/M, Fluff, Oliver Queen Is A Good Boyfriend, Whiskey Sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: It's Lois' birthday and Oliver arrives at the party to find a happy, drunken Chloe.
Relationships: Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane/Arthur Curry, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 5





	Home is Whenever I'm With You

Lois leaned onto the bar, grinning at the bartender. "Another whiskey sour for me and my little cuz," she ordered, banging her hand onto the bar.

Chloe laughed softly and shook her head, "what are you trying to get me drunk for?" Chloe asked, leaning heavily against the bar. Of course, there was no _trying_ anymore, considering she had very little control over her mouth at this point.

She beamed. "Because it's my birthday and that's half the fun!"

" _Your_ birthday!" Chloe said loudly, pushing herself up, "you're the one supposed to be drunk, Lo!"

"I'm working on it! It takes a lot more to get me drunk," she pointed out with a smirk. "I can't help that you're a lightweight."

"I'm not a lightweight!" She protested, frowning up at her cousin then smirked, "you just have more years, well _year_ , of experience than I do."

"You were right the first time." Lois grinned.

"Whatever," Chloe said, waiving a hand, "and by the way, AC won't stop staring at you."

At that, Lois turned to look at the corner where AC was sitting, drinking a beer. He smiled when she met his eyes and she flashed him a bright smile in return, then turned to look at her cousin once more, still grinning.

"Maybe I won't be the only one getting laid tonight," Chloe grinned, watching the interaction openly then raising her eyebrows at her cousin, "it _is_ your birthday."

"Here's hoping." She raised her glass in Chloe's direction and then took a drink.

"Or maybe it's just you since my boyfriend abandoned me forever, it seems," Chloe teased, picking up her own glass and drinking then linking her arm with Lois'.

Lois started to respond then caught sight of Oliver stepping into the bar. She smirked at the grimace on his face, knowing this was far from his preference of establishments, which just made it all the more fun for _her_. "Actually, I think he must have overheard you."

Chloe stopped and turned around her entire face lighting up when she saw him, grinning, she waved for him so he could find them in the crowd.

"Looks like we're both getting lucky tonight after all," Lois said with a smirk.

Oliver spotted Chloe waving at him and smiled back without hesitation, lifting his hand to return the wave as he made his way through the crowd toward her.

Chloe clicked her glass against Lois' and took a drink then nodded toward their table, "go work on it." She told her cousin.

"You too. Although yours is guaranteed at least." Lois cocked her head, kissed Chloe's cheek and headed away toward the table where AC was sitting.

Shaking her head and still grinning, Chloe watched her cousin walk away and took another drink, her head spinning as she turned it too far to watch as Ollie approached her, "Hi!" She said brightly.

Oliver smiled back at her, dipping his head to kiss her softly. "Sorry I'm late."

Chloe kissed him once more, wrapping her free arm around his neck, "hm, I guess I can forgive you," she teased playfully.

He raised an eyebrow as she moved closer to him. Usually PDAs weren't Chloe's thing. "Oh good." He brushed his nose against hers.

She smiled and brushed her nose against his, "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," he murmured, sliding his arm around her waist.

"And!" She told him, excitedly, looking over her shoulder and grinning when she saw Lois and AC talking closely, "AC was staring at Lois, so I told her to go hit on him," she told him proudly in a loud whisper.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and followed her gaze to the table in the corner, an amused smile tugging at his mouth. "Looks like she took your advice."

"Of course she did," Chloe said smugly, "she always should."

He chuckled involuntarily at the expression on her face. "Don't hurt your arm patting yourself on the back there, Professor," he teased.

"Nah, you can do it for me," she told him, kissing him softly again then pulling back and grinning.

He patted her back gently and shook his head with amusement. "So how many of these have you had so far?" he asked, picking up her glass and taking a sip.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, thinking, "I don't know... Lois keeps handing them to me."

He sighed and shot Lois a look, shaking his head and downing the rest of her drink.

She cocked her head and watched him, rolling her eyes a little before kissing him deeply, once he was done with the drink.

Oliver set the glass down, winding his arms around her and returning the kiss, brushing his nose against her once more. She was going to have a hangover in the morning, that much he knew. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"But you _just_ got here," she pouted.

"I'm not feeling the whole big crowd thing," he told her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

At that, she cocked her head and looked up at him, smirking as she wrapped her arms around his waist instead and pulling him close, "what are you feeling?"

"Right now? A little too on display," he informed her, pressing his mouth near her ear, conscious of all the eyes on them and just hoping no one had a camera, or she'd be doubly unhappy come morning. 

Chloe wrinkled her nose and pouted, then nodded a little, " _O_ kay, I guess we can leave." 

A smile tugged at his mouth and he did his best to suppress it. He'd never seen her drunk before. It was cute. "I'd say we should go tell Lois goodbye, but I think she's a little busy taking your advice." He nodded toward the corner where Lois and AC were now making out heavily.

She turned around and looked at where the group was, her eyes widening a little for a moment as she stared at her cousin, then made a face, "okay, I definitely don't wanna see anymore of that."

Oliver chuckled at her reaction, sliding his arm around her waist and guiding her through the crowd.

Leaning heavily against his side because her legs felt like they weighed three times their normal weight and her head definitely weighed five times more, she walked with him to the door.

He raised his eyebrows as they made their way outside into the cool night air. He had a feeling she was going to pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow that night.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked, looking up at him and smiling softly.

"Home," he told her with a smile, glancing down at her. "Unless there's somewhere else you'd rather go first."

"No, I like home," she told him, brushing her nose against his jaw.

"Then home we go," Oliver agreed, a smile tugging at his mouth. For years he'd called home 'his place.' But a few months ago, when he'd finally convinced Chloe to move in with him, it really became 'home.'

"Okay," she grinned softly, "we can watch a movie..."

He smiled down at her. "Have you eaten dinner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We had some fries?" She tried, cocking her head as she looked up at him.

He sighed, shaking his head a little. No wonder she was drunk. "We can order in. Pizza or Chinese or deli or something," he suggested, tugging her closer to his side.

"Pizza," she said immediately then frowned at him, she might be drunk but her observation skills were still there, kinda, "why are you shaking your head?"

"Because you're cute when you're drunk?" he asked lightly, raising his eyebrows.

Chloe tried to narrow her eyes, "yeah, right." 

He chuckled at her expression.

" _What_?" She asked, already smiling again.

"I've never seen you like this," he told her with a grin. 

"What is so different about it?" She asked, twisting her fingers around his shirt and holding on to it tightly as they walked.

"Well, you've seen me drunk. I always kind of wondered what _you_ were like drunk."

"Well, I think _you_ should get drunk too when we get home, because I've only seen depressive drunk Ollie and you're not depressed right now." She said, grinning.

Oliver laughed. "Yeah but if we both get drunk who's going to take care of you in the morning when the room is spinning and you're praying to the porcelain god?"

"I have gotten _really_ drunk before and I never get sick! I just get headachey," she told him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Have you ever gotten drunk on whiskey sour before?"

Chloe squinted then shook her head, "no?"

He grimaced a little. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

"It's not _that_ bad," she told him, "especially if we have pizza, I'll be fine."

Oliver wasn't convinced about that, but he didn't say so as he led her to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for her.

She got in and sighed deeply, instantly leaning back against the seat and smiling up at him. 

He couldn't help but smile back as he leaned in over her, reaching down and buckling her seatbelt, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Chloe instantly cupped his cheek in both her hands and kissed him deeply for a moment before smiling up at him. 

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her once more before standing up again.

"I love you too," she told him, leaning her head back against the car seat and watching him with a soft smile. 

He grinned at her and then shut the door, moving around to the driver's side and sliding in behind the wheel. Hearing those words from her was something he was never going to get tired of. He started the car and glanced at her sideways, still smiling.

She reached for his hand the second he was in the car and smiled over at him, "I'm gonna call for pizza, what do you want?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for," he told her, sliding his fingers through hers without hesitation as he pulled the car onto the road and headed for the clock tower.

Chloe picked up the phone and went through her contacts slowly until she found the number for their usual choice in pizza delivery and placed their order, brushing her thumb against the back of his hand distractedly as she talked on the phone. 

Oliver glanced at her sideways and smiled as he pulled the car into the underground parking lot moments later, parking the car. He kissed the back of her hand and raised his eyebrows at her. "Shall we?"

"Yes," she told him quietly, leaning over and kissing him softly before smiling and reaching for the door handle. 

He smiled back and climbed out of the car, waiting for her and then taking her hand and guiding her to the elevator.

Chloe pulled her hand from his and shook her head, grinning, "since you're being sober and boring, you have to carry me upstairs."

He chuckled at her. "Is that right?"

"Mhmm" she told him before moving to stand behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she jumped over his back, trying to climb it.

Oliver laughed, grabbing her legs and securing them around his waist as he made his way onto the elevator. "Never figured you'd be one for piggyback rides, Professor."

She locked her legs around his stomach and shrugged, "the other way is too much damsel in distress," she told him, pressing her lips to his neck. 

He sucked in a breath at the unexpected kiss. "You're definitely not a damsel in distress."

Chloe giggled at his reaction and brushed her nose against the side of his neck, then nibbled softly on it, "nope."

Oliver groaned involuntarily. "Minx," he grumbled, pressing the button for the penthouse.

"That's what you get for leaving me _all alone_ with Lois in a bar for two whole hours." She grinned, brushing her lips against his neck again.

"I'll have you know that--" He groaned when she kissed him again. "I thought you were perfectly safe with your own _cousin_."

She laughed and shook her head, then rested her forehead over his shoulder, "why on Earth would you think that?"

"You're right. I should have known better," he agreed, reaching around and tickling her lightly in the side.

Chloe gasped, laughed and squirmed, pulling a hand away from his neck and holding on to his hand, "if I fall and break my teeth, I will look ugly and you won't love me anymore and it will all be your fault." 

"There are so many things wrong with that statement I don't know where to start," he said, chuckling.

She grinned and wrapped her arm around his neck again, hugging in as well as she could then placing a kiss to his shoulder.

He smiled and rolled the gate up when the elevator stopped a couple moments later.

Chloe sighed a little and leaned her chin on his shoulder, "home." 

"Yep." He turned his head to look at her, a soft smile on his face.

She leaned closer and brushed her nose against his cheek then pulled her legs from around him, sliding down to the ground. 

Oliver turned to face her, sliding his arms around her and pulling her close before kissing her softly.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as softly, hugging him to her. 

He smiled and rested his head against hers a moment later. "Why don't you pick out a movie?" he suggested.

"You pick a movie," she told him, "I wanna go change," Chloe said, making a face and tugging on her top, "this is uncomfortable."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "It looks fantastic though." He flashed her a grin.

At that, she paused and cocked her head, "should I keep it?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Go get comfortable."

She kissed him back once more then smiled, reaching down and taking her shoes off instantly before starting down the hall. 

Oliver watched her go, smiling softly and shaking his head. She could wear a baggy sweatsuit for all he cared. She'd still look amazing.

That wasn't far from her choice, she came back a few minutes later, after washing the makeup off of her face, and going through their closet, trying to find her favorite Ollie t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. 

He drew in a breath at the sight of her. Something about seeing her in _his_ clothes always did something to him. "Wow," he murmured.

Chloe grinned a little, feeling more sober after washing her face but still, kinda drunk, so she moved to sit down on the couch, curling her legs under her, "what?" She asked innocently, she knew exactly what he was wowing about. 

He grinned at her, his eyes bright as he made his way over to the sofa to sit beside her. "You."

She crawled over to his lap instantly and sat sideways over it, "what about me?" She grinned.

Oliver tickled her side lightly, then captured her mouth in a kiss. "You're _wow_."

Giggling, she squirmed a little, the giggling should definitely be a sign of how drunk she still was because Chloe Sullivan didn't _giggle_. She wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled him down with her until her neck was pressed against the arm of the couch. 

He chuckled at her antics, kissing her chin softly and then shifting so he was laying sideways on the sofa, his arms around her to keep her from falling. "Better," he murmured.

"Much better," she said, laying on her back and wrapping her legs on top of his then wrapping her arm around his, "we need to use this couch more often."

"It _is_ cozy," he agreed, nodding a little and resting his forehead against hers.

"Very cozy," she told him, turning a little more to face him and kissing him softly, "just because you're in it though."

Oliver grinned at her. "Smooth-talker," he teased.

"More bluntly honest," she told him, smirking.

"Sometimes they can be one and the same," he responded, kissing her again.

"Then they are," she told him, leaning him and brushing her nose against his.

He grinned again, kissing her slowly, his hand resting against her hip.

Chloe kissed him back, sliding her hand up his arm and inside his t-shirt's sleeve as she turned on her side completely. 

Oliver shuddered involuntarily, still very affected by every touch from her even though they'd been together for months.

She broke the kiss and grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his lips instead, "I told Lois to go talk to AC so we could _all_ get laid tonight."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Great expectations there, Professor," he responded, his voice dropping a little.

Chloe grinned and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up halfway, "what? It's not unlikely."

He smirked. "Except you're drunk," he pointed out.

"So?" She said, raising her eyebrows and running her fingertips over his abdomen, "it's not like you're taking advantage of me."

"Well, technically it does mean you can't consent while you're intoxicated..." He sucked in a breath at the feel of her hands on his bare skin.

"I'm the one trying to get you naked," she pointed out, smirking, "and I promise I'll leave your lawyers out of it."

He chuckled, leaning in and kissing her throat.

Chloe shivered softly and smiled sliding her hand under his shirt and over his back as she pulled him closer.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing another kiss to her throat and then against her collarbone.

"I love you," she whispered too, then pressed her lips to his temple. 

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment, then rested his head against her chest.

Her face softened and she lifted a hand to brush her fingers against his cheek tenderly. 

He exhaled slowly, relaxing even more and exhaling slowly.

Chloe cocked her head a little and looked down at him, "tired?" She whispered.

"Comfortable," he answered softly.

She smiled and shifted fully on her back so he was better situated on top of her, "it is comfortable." she told him, wrapping both arms around him.

"Like home," he whispered, resting a hand on her stomach.

Her chest tightened a little and she pressed her lips to the top of his head then left it there, "this is home."

"Home is wherever you are," he informed her, turning his head a little and kissing her collarbone.

"That's what I meant," she whispered to him, brushing her thumb over his cheek slowly and closing her eyes. 

Oliver smiled and laid his head back down once more. "Night," he murmured.

Chloe sighed, murmuring something incoherent as she fell asleep seconds later. 

_Home_ , he thought, as he drifted off.


End file.
